In computer storage arrays (also referred to herein as storage systems or storage subsystems), disk partitioning and logical volume management are used to manage physical storage devices such as hard disk drives. In disk partitioning, a single storage device is divided into multiple logical storage units referred to as partitions, thereby treating one physical storage device as if it were multiple disks. Logical volume management provides a method of allocating space on mass-storage devices that is more flexible than conventional partitioning schemes. In particular, a volume manager can concatenate, stripe together or otherwise combine regions (a region is a sequence of bytes having a specific length, typically one megabyte) into larger virtual regions that administrators can re-size or move, potentially without interrupting system use.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.